Walder's Plan
Previous Episode: The Doveport... Port Next Episode: The Voice of Ishira Overview The adventurers prepare to sail to Vasas before word can reach General Walder that his attack on Doveport city failed. During the sail to Vasas, Hector stays near the crew and they teach him to sail, Kaalin spends much of her time with Kinsey 'The Handsome' Perry, and he teaches her to speak conversational dwarvish. The crew and adventurers reach Vasas the evening of The Time of Flowers, Day 15. The sun is just starting the set, and the adventurers already made their plan of attack to confront General Walder using Kinsey Perry, to get them into his quarters. Hector tells the group he has another contact in Vasas, and he plans to talk with him, then will meet up with the group later. Using Kinsey, the party manages to speak their way into Castle Vasas, and they eventually are lead to General Walder's bedroom. Walder refuses to give up any information about the pirate attack on Doveport, but Urist cast a strong suggestion spell on General Walder telling him to tell anyone who will listen all of his plans involving Doveport and his involvements with Ayn Rand. General Walder begins telling his captains and soldiers that he had hired the pirates per Ayn Rand's orders, and they were trying to overthrow any opposition to her taking rulership of Ishira. While Walder is telling everyone his secrets, Kaalin notices a man dressed in black garb listening in on everything the group was doing. Kaalin, Timmy, and Urist chase after the man to find out why he is spying and leave Bearl behind with Walder and Kinsey Perry. Eventually, Kaalin catches up to the dark-dressed man only to find Hector standing over his dead body. Hector reveals the dead man is Uri, a spy employed by The Hund Syndicate who was likely being employed by Ayn Rand to ensure Walder's loyalty. Bearl, left behind alone with Kinsey, is surprised when Kinsey decides to bolt from the castle and run back to his ship. Bearl attempts to capture Kinsey asking for the aid from Vasas' soldiers, but is unable to do so. The group returns to the castle where Bearl shared his unfortunate news. Kaalin remembered she left Evos on The Serpent, and dashed off in an attempt to get him back before Kinsey left on his ship. She managed to get close enough to the boat to call Evos to jump in the water and swim to her dingy she commandeered. The adventurers speak among themselves whether they should continue on to Petorris or go back to Marun's Tower now they know for a fact Ayn Rand definitely does not have Ishira's best future in mind. Hector tells everyone his only plan in the near future is to see Ayn Rand dead. Hector convinces the group to follow him to Petorris. The group quickly heads south to Petorris. They have a quick fight with a pair of Ettin who attempt to eat them on the road which they easily defeated. Hector's Story After The Serpent anchored, and the group arrived on shore, Hector headed to the north to see if his old friend, Reginald Tolson, still lived in Vasas. Hector knew Reginald from his time when he worked in The Hund Crime Syndicate. Reginald was a smuggler with morals. Hector found Reginald and spoke with him regarding 'The Golden Rose', another member of The Hund Crime Syndicate who Hector had found out was employed by Ayn Rand as her personal bodyguard. Reginald told Hector he did not know much about The Golden Rose except he was a ruthless killer who only worked for money and to shed blood. The Golden Rose was unmatched when fighting with his glaive. Hector shares with Reginald what he found out about Walder calling for an attack on Doveport via the pirates. Reginald leads Hector to the castle where he introduces Sergeant Sansai to Hector. Reginald explains to Sansai what happened at Doveport and explains Sansai is a sympathizer against Ayn Rand. Sansai tells Hector he will spread word to the soldiers of Vasas and will do his best to help in a fight against Ayn Rand. Hector headed back to the castle to share his news with the rest of his group. As Hector sneakily entered the castle to avoid the guards, he saw Uri, a spy for The Hund Crime Syndicate sneaking around the walls. Hector cautiously followed Uri to figure out why he was there. At one point, while sneaking through the castle, Uri suddenly turned and ran down the hall, trying to escape from someone. Hector quickly and athletically followed Uri to stop him reporting to whoever he was going to. Hector caught up to Uri in an ally and asked him what he was doing. Uri drew his weapon, and Hector quickly closed the distance between them and slid a knife into Uri's chest. Hector noticed Uri was carrying a Hund Dagger, and took it for himself. Kaalin, Timmy, and Urist joined Hector in the ally. Hector explained who Uri was, and Kaalin told Hector what they found out from Walder. When the entire group was reunited, Sergeant Sansai showed up and talked with all of them. Walder revealed to Sansai his plans about Doveport and what Ayn Rand was doing. Sansai told the group with the admittance, he was going to be able to turn many soldiers to help join their cause easily. The adventurers decided to leave Walder with Sansai to stand trial for the next morning, and decide to head south to Petorris. Events *The adventurers arrive in Vasas where they use Kinsey Perry to meet General Walder. Urist casts a strong spell on Walder to tell everyone what he knows about the attack on Doveport and Ayn Rand's plans for Ishira. *Walder begins to reveal to all his soldiers he had ordered the pirates to attack Doveport. Kaalin sees a spy, and chases after him only to catch up when the spy, Uri, is dead with Hector standing over him. *While Kaalin and the party chased the spy, Kinsey Perry was left alone with Bearl. Kinsey attacked Bearl and some soldiers and escaped out of the castle to get back to his ship, The Serpent, and leave the group behind. *Hector convinces the group that killing Ayn Rand should be the only goal on their list. The group continues toward Petorris, to the south. *The party is attacked by a pair of Ettin which they easily defeat. New Characters Introduced * General Walder (NPC) * Reginald Tolson (NPC) * Uri (NPC) * Sergeant Sansai (Token NPC) Memorable Quotes * Trivia *Hector finds an immovable rod on The Serpent. *Bearl finds a ring of warmth on The Serpent. *Urist picks up a (+1) Crossbow from the armory of The Serpent and finds an eversmoking bottle. *Timmy and Kaalin each take a Potion of Greater Healing from The Serpent's supplies. Category:Episode